


Raise your glass

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Intersex, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Oral Sex, Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Switch Lance (Voltron), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance finds a cute omega at a bar, but his boyfriend is an alpha in the band. It just so happens that they're both really hot and interested in him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120
Collections: Anonymous





	Raise your glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrisBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisBlue/gifts).



> im sorry to the person i wrote this for tbh

Lance never considered himself a very sad man, but finds himself on a thursday night at a bar called Black Lion and finds that he can be a bit pitiful.

Hunk, his best friend and the nights bartender, doesn’t ask any questions as he offers the sulking man at the counter a drink.

  
  


His last relationship hadn’t worked out. Allura was beautiful and kind, but found that being with Lance hadn’t felt right. He understood, even though it hurt, and hid the pain until he was face first into a bar and groaning.

  
  


Hunk was considerate about his sulking, but Lance knew it wouldn’t last long. The stench of a miserable alpha was almost strong enough to hide all the alcohol, but he takes one last drink from his glass and decides to spend his night the best he can. He can mingle. It was normal to pick up someone at a bar. Even if it wouldn’t be finding his soulmate, he’s sure there would be someone willing to take him home, if only he didn’t look like a sad puppy.

  
  


When Hunk’s shift is over, he stays behind long enough to make sure Lance doesn’t panic and throw up on anyone.

  
  


“I’m going to die.” Lance whispers to himself as Pidge takes over the bar, rolling her eyes at him until he’s shuffling back to his seat, and her tone is sharp as a knife as she snaps at him.

  
  


“No, you sad sack. Stop stinking up my bar. Go make friends.”

  
  


Even if it’s true, Lance still whines as he drops his head to the counter and lets Pidge smack him over the head with a dish cloth to get his attention, or to let some of her anger out, he’s not too sure.

“You know my brother Matt?”

The alpha barely lifts his head from the bar to look up at his friend through bleary eyes, catching his attention for a moment.

“The nerd, yeah.” Lance sighs softly, swirling his glass and watching the ice cubes clink against the sides. “Not really my type, sorry.”

  
  


He whines a little louder when Pidge backhandedly smacks him across the head, only to lift his head up in her small yet firm hands and points towards the crowd.

  
  


“That’s Shiro, his best friend. Go say hi.”

  
  


He doesn’t want to, doesn’t need to, but Pidge takes his drink and tells him to haul ass and he has no choice.

  
  


Lance doesn’t feel like himself. He doesn’t smile, not to any of the alphas or betas that give him a once over, even if it feels wrong to neglect their attention. He misses Allura, and she is all he can think about until his eyes meet Shiro’s.

  
  


Everything stops for just a moment.

  
  


His hair is all white and his eyes a steel gray that shine brightly under the vibrant lights, and Lance thinks he might be seeing an angel. He’s among the crowd that’s waiting for the band to perform, and Lance almost falls over his feet when he gets to Shiro. He’s tall, with thick muscles and a bright smile and his clothes are a little loose, comfortably fitting his body for a night out and Lance is lost.

  
  


“Hey.” He says softly, and feels like he already screwed up. To his surprise, Shiro smiles.

  
  


“Hey.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Shiro liked space. He could list the names of every star and constellation and within an hour, Lance felt smitten. He had come to see the band, one that Lance hadn’t seen yet before and listens to Shiro talk about his interest in music. He offers to buy Shiro a drink, and he accepts. It was normal to pick up guys at a bar.

With the smell of alcohol in the air and everyone’s breath, it’s hard to pick out which scent is Shiro’s. While they watch the band perform, he gets close enough to sniff.

He doesn’t mind what Shiro is, either way. He’s attracted to him, and is sure that whatever he smells, he will love. He catches a whiff of moss and rain and hyacinths, and is determined to get his number.

When the music dies down, Shiro leaves him for a moment. He’s too awkward, so he simply stays, watching the handsome stranger that had stolen his heart walk off to say hello to the lead guitarist, and his heart breaks when they kiss. They must be mates.

He can’t smell Shiro’s partner from where he is, but the look he gets is terrifying in it’s own. He’s sure it’s another alpha, his kind were possessive, and finds that he may very well be killed if he doesn’t get out fast.

  
  


He swears to never come back again.

  
  


* * *

He comes back a week later, and thankfully, Shiro isn’t there.

  
  


“That was humiliating.” Lance inhales heavily, taking a swig of his drink as Romelle gently pats his back, trying to offer her soothing comforts with her omega scent and he only groans as he leans his face on the counter.

“I’m sure he knows it was a misunderstanding.” Romelle reassures him, but he can only give her a half salute as she’s called off to serve another customer their drink.

He stays in his place of sulking in a moment of almost perfect silence, before Romelle’s familiar scent is back and she sets down a tray by his side, with his signature drink and what looks to be some leather beside it.

  
  


“I didn’t order another.” Lance says softly, but Romelle gives him a smile before she gestures to the band, and he finds that the dark haired mate of Shiro on the stage once again, finishing a set. He’s sure it’s poisoned, and he wants to die.

  
  


“Keith said to enjoy.” Romelle is sweet, too sweet, and he considers putting her in his will as he takes the drink anyway, and finds a black leather glove beside it on the tray. He hesitates, before his fingers brush the fabric and the unmistakeable smell of alpha meets his nose. It’s powerful, and even as another alpha, it dares to wipe him off his feet. The smell of fire and cinnamon is strong as he inhales, and the sharp tinge of alcohol doesn’t help that the scent makes him squirm in his seat. He’s surely done nothing to deserve this. He sets the glove down and turns, looking back to the band as if it was some kind of mistake, and Keith waves. His heart picks up at a pace he knows isn't healthy.

  
  


He’s surely going to die.

  
  


* * *

  
  


When he sees Shiro and Keith together again, they aren’t angry. They ask him out on a date.

He’s heard of groups of mates. Sometimes pairs require another omega, another alpha, or a beta to balance them out. He wonders if he’ll be in it to help Shiro, with how big he is, he’s sure his stamina during heat is insane. He finds that Keith is more the insatiable one.

  
  


Their apartment is nice. It smells like the two of them; like a bonfire and a rainforest and coffee on a rainy day and he feels as if he had died and gone to heaven. It feels surreal, to have two people want him, and he can’t wait to warm their bed.

  
  


Shiro is the first to take off his clothes, and Keith smells like arousal and impatience and he pushes Shiro down onto the bed before he’s even out of his shirt. Lance doesn’t have time to wonder where he fits in before Keith looks up, indigo eyes sparkling as he gives a half crooked smile and grabs his hand.

  
  


“Between us.”

  
  


He has no complaints.

  
  


When he finds himself on top of Shiro with Keith situated behind him, he takes a moment to admire them. The bed is made neatly, with pillows formed in a pile of what would be the start of a nest that Shiro absentmindedly reaches out to fluff as Lance nuzzles into his neck.

  
  


“No marks on Shiro.” The alpha behind him is commanding and firm, and the omega below him looks a bit shy as he gives a half smile. He noticed the scars on his body, and doesn’t ask. Lance gives a small smile back.

He finds his breath taken away when sharp teeth graze across his neck, breath hot against his skin and he wants to submit. He’s an alpha, but Keith is a prime, and the fangs that start to pierce his skin makes his knees weak. “Tell us if you want to stop.” Shiro gains his attention once again, gently grabbing for his face. Lance is definitely in heaven.

  
  


Keith focuses on unbuckling his belt, pulling Lance’s shirt off his shoulders and tugs at his jeans, but sits back to give the two room. Lance is a bit confused, until he remembers Shiro underneath him, and looks down to see his buttons popped open and his pants unzipped and dangling off his hips, leaving only muscular hips left in a pair of silk panties.

  
  


“Make him wet.” Keith commands, and Lance happily obliges.

  
  


He likes to kiss every part of Shiro he can reach before he gets down to his hips. He doesn’t bite or nip, he knows better, but soft lips leave gentle touches that make the omega shiver underneath him until his thighs are trembling with anticipation when he pulls down his panties. Lance presses a small kiss to Shiro’s little cock before he takes it into his mouth, and he cries.

  
  


Keith urges him to wait when slender fingers stroke at Shiro’s cunt, wanting to feel the warmth around his digits that he might just feel on his cock, and sucks Shiro’s enlarged clit instead until he squirms.

  
  


When he looks up, he’s distracted from the sweet honeyed smell of slick dripping from the omega. He finds Shiro’s mouth is occupied, wasting no time in teasing his alpha before Keith’s cock is down his throat and he’s drooling around it. Keith gives him a side glance and smirks, and promises to give him his turn.

Shiro’s slick tastes sweet. By the time Keith has pulled away from Shiro’s mouth, hard and dripping, his slick is dripping steadily from his cunt and Keith joins his fingers between soft folds as Lance sucks him off. It isn’t a trial for Keith to slide three fingers in right away, and once his fingers curl, Shiro lets out a cry and spills across his fingers.

  
  


“Good boy.” Keith praises and gives Shiro a kiss on the forehead, before he situates himself behind Lance once again and pulls away his boxers, slick soaked fingers rubbing against his puckered hole.

  
  


“Are you going to submit to your alpha?”

_ Hell yes. _

  
  
  
  


Lance thanks the gods for whatever he did good to deserve a night such as this. He has an alpha at his back and an omega at his front, out of breath as he rocks his hips forward and watches his cock disappear into Shiro’s swollen cunt. He’s warm and wet and takes him so well, and Keith is at his back with his fangs against Lance’s neck and making slow thrusts as he fucks him from behind. He feels Keith’s knot rubbing against his rim, and with Shiro’s slick to open him up, he feels eager to take it. “Come on, Alpha.” Lance rumbles out a noise, and Keith snarls before he grabs his hips and urges his knot in. It’s a stretch, and it stings, but Lance can only gasp as the thick alpha inside of him nudges his prostate and pushes him forward, until his own knot it sitting snuggly against wet folds and Shiro is whimpering.

“Can you do it baby?” He’s sure he knows the answer, but Shiro nods yes anyways, and Lance’s knot slides in with a pop before Shiro tightens around him and he’ll spilling his cum inside. Keith is almost purring against his back, and Shiro is letting out soft, happy rumbles as Lance collapses onto him, not at all bothered by the bit of added weight.

  
  


“I think we might have killed him.” Lance hears as he rests his head against Shiro’s chest and feels Keith lean back against him, and can only manage a weak huff. He only moves when Keith urges him to fall to the side, at least until their knots went down and they weren’t tied together. Stuck between two almost strangers, he feels warm in a way he hadn’t in a long time. 

Here with Shiro and Keith, he was definitely in heaven.


End file.
